Assassin
by elly32
Summary: Three heroes, one killer. But who the assassin is? It's rather DARK, so be prepared!Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. It's just one-shot I wrote after seeing a beautiful fan-art in web._

_If you find it interesting, please let me know cos I'm planning wrinting a whole story based on this plot :)_

_But this clearly depends on your wishes:)_

_And once more sorry for bad English._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, nor it characters_

---------------------------------------------------

The broken hero was lieng on the cold dusty floor, afetr so many battles he finally lost.

His weapon useless by his side, he couldn't even rise it.

Slow steady steps come closer to him, and Olivier Quinn fought to keep his eyes open.

He needed to know who was it, who managed to defeat him so easily.

But all he saw was a shadow of a person.

CRASH!

His bow, his weapon was broken now, under dark boots of his killer. The same bow he had used to defeat the most powerful and 

dangerous family in history, now destroyed by some nameless stranger.

Olivier closed his eyes, a whisper came to him" One gone two to go", there was something in this voice but he wasn't able to recognized it anymore.

Pool of blood surrounded his body.

The killer slowly took few arrows from the ground, they could be useful in future.

---------------------------------

He couldn't tell where was a shooter. All he could tell that there was something on the arrow which had pierced him just a moment ago.

He felt it, slowly moving into his body with his blood, destroying him.

He had been too confident, he'd made a mistake, and now he was dying, just like Olivier three weeks ago.

He tried to move, to fight the pain.

Slowly, crawling he tried to reach his car.

STUCK STUCK STUCK_' Heals'_ he recognized the sound _'His killer was a woman?!'_

She was right next to him. The scent of her perfume enveloped him. There was something familiar with it, but his brain was too mist, he was so tired.

" Two gone, one to go" he heard a voice

He understood now, he'd known that emotion his whole life - rage.Blind uncontrollable rage.

It was revenge. Someone's bloody revenge. Against him and his friends.

_' Watch out ... Clark'_ was the lost thought of Dark Knight

" Oh yes you all pay for what you did, you'll pay dearly" she whispered into his ear, her small glowed hand running through his dark hair.

--------------------------------

_' First Olivier, then Bruce, and now...'_ Superman still couldn't believe how easy he'd fallen into this trap.

Green shimmering rocks where all around him, and he barely saw anything through tears of pain.

_' Where is he?'_ Clark could hear him, but he couldn't see his assassin.

Then the arrow flown through the air. It hit him right into chest. Green arrow.

Clark doubled in pain.

He saw death.

Person wearing black crossed his vision.

Piercing eyes met his, and he almost choked, he had known her almost his whole live.

" WHY?" he gasped

The killer hadn't answered instead took something from the pocket and showed him.

She wanted him to know, to understand why.

She wanted him to feel sorry for what he and those two others had done to her and her loved ones.

Clark's eyes winded when he saw photo. Now he understood everything, and he knew that this time there was no hope, there was nobody here to help him, his friends had been gone because of misplaced trust in one person, their nemesis.His blue eyes met hers. He saw death in her green eyes.

_' I failed, my parents, my friends, Lana, I lost'_ he blinked when the green knife pierced his heart.

" Goodbye Clark, see you in hell " she said

" I'll meet him there" he maneged to whisperer in desperate attempt to make his defeat and her victory less

But cold smile grated her lips

" No, you won't" she kissed his forehead gently " Three gone"

' NOOOOOO!!!!!'

-------------------------

I think you figure out killer identity. But if you want to find out why she's doing it, and more about the photo let me know and I'll post the whole story:)

Of course if you don't want to read it let me know to, I appreciate constructive criticism:)

PLEASE RR...:):):)


	2. New story

**HI everyone! I've just posted first chappy of this promised story, it's called " Our story".**

**Have nice reading:)  
**


End file.
